


Our Normal

by Nevanna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reminds Steve that Bucky isn't all the way home yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "floor" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community.

“He’s still sleeping on the floor,” Steve says over a stack of pancakes. They’ve set some batter aside in case Bucky wakes up soon and wants to join them.

“Like you and me didn’t do the same thing when we first tried to live like civilians,” Sam reminds him. “If a nice soft bed and a bunch of pillows felt weird to us, think about how it all feels to Barnes. Maybe he doesn’t even remember.”

“It’s hard to tell what he remembers.” One of Steve’s most persistent worries, on a long list of them, is that Bucky _does_ understand what real food and restful nights and comfort and companionship are for, but doesn’t think that he’s meant to have those things.

“Man, what part of ‘give it time’ isn’t getting through your star-spangled skull?” Sam reaches for the butter dish. “Our normal isn’t what’s normal for him, and maybe it won’t ever be. Best you can do is make sure he knows that you’re here for him while he figures out what happens next.”


End file.
